Aguafiestas
by Alieer Andermmel
Summary: Kurt y Blaine necesitaban tiempo a solas, al parecer todos aparecían en el momento más inesperado,hasta que una fiesta lo cambia todo. Pésimo summary.
1. Chapter 1

Aguafiestas

Hola! Esta es la cuenta de Alicia Anderson y Feer Hummel. Este es nuestro primer fanfic de nuestra pareja favorita de Glee. Esto es una historia Klaine con un poco de Seblaine.

Disclaimer: Glee no noes pertenece es propiedad de RIB.

* * *

Capitulo 1

-Oye Kurt, el sábado será el cumpleaños de Wes me vas a acompañar a la fiesta verdad?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero estar en el mismo lugar que esa zorra de Sebastián.

-¡Oh! Vamos Kurt hazlo por Wes, hazlo por mí.- Blaine hizo un puchero y puso sus ojos de cachorro. Kurt rodó los ojos.

-Esta bien- Suspiro- Solo por ti.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias amor, te amo- Blaine dejó un pequeño beso en los labios de Kurt- Eres genial.

-Si, si, pero si veo que te acercas a ese suricato no tendrás nada de esto- dijo mientras frotaba su mano sobra la polla de Blaine por encima de la tela del pantalón.

Blaine gimió mientras que con un ágil movimiento cargaba a Kurt y lo colocaba encima de él. Bajo su mano hasta su trasero y lo acerco mas a él mientras Kurt movía repetidamente sus caderas.

-Me vuelves loco Kurt- Gimió con mas fuerzas- no sabes cuánto te deseo- Los dos comenzaron a excitarse más, tanto que no escucharon cuando se abrió la puerta.

-vamos arriba- dijo Kurt.

-¡ustedes no van a ningún lado!- Los dos voltearon asustados y vieron a Burt en la puerta. Kurt se quito rápidamente de encima de Blaine, quien estaba muy asustado.

-¡Tu! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Ahora! – Dijo apuntando a Blaine.

-¡Papá! ¡No! Espera, no es lo que parece- dijo Kurt preso del pánico.

-Ah ¿no? Y que estaban haciendo.

-Estábamos... Estábamos… - Blaine no pudo terminar la frase, la situación no le permitía pensar.

-¡Iban a tener sexo!- Kurt se sonrojo mientras Blaine se le acercaba.

-Suerte amor, tengo que irme- Susurro en el oído de Kurt y se fue.

-Es mejor que ya no veas a Blaine.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- Interrumpió Burt- Te vas a tu habitación.

* * *

Kurt subió a su recamara furioso, no podía estar pasando eso. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Blaine

-¿Hola?

-Blaine, ¡eres un cobarde!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿¡Por qué! ¡Me dejaste solo con mi padre y me prohibió verte!

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan- dijo y después colgó.

* * *

Esperamos que les haya gustado y que dejen un review para saber en que podemos mejorar, todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí venimos con el segundo capitulo esperamos que les guste y gracias a las alertas, a los que comentaron, agregaron a favoritos y a los que leen :]

* * *

Aguafiestas

Capitulo 2

Kurt se había quedado profundamente dormido, estaba confundido, Blaine tenía un plan, pero, ¿un plan para qué?

Despertó, había escuchado un ruido en la ventana, se sentó en la cama, volvió a escuchar lo mismo, se levantó y caminó lentamente a la ventana, vio como una piedra golpeaba el vidrio, se asomó y vio a Blaine, buscando más piedras para lanzar, abrió la ventana y asomó su cabeza, Blaine no se dio cuenta y lanzó otra piedra, y esta golpeó en la frente de Kurt.

-OUCHI!-dijo sobándose la frente.

-¡Lo siento amor! Necesito hablar contigo.

-Ok, habla- Dijo cruzándose de brazos. No estaba contento con la actitud que había tenido Blaine al huir ante aquella situación con su padre, y estaba totalmente preparado para hacerle un planteo por eso.

-No, así no, ayúdame a subir-el castaño suspiro enojado pero accedió.

-Esta bien-Blaine comenzó a escalar lentamente la pared mientras Kurt lanzaba una sabana para que se sostuviera. Tardó unos minutos en subir. Cuando por fin estuvo arriba, entró por la ventana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-indago Kurt enarcando las cejas.

-Sólo vine a terminar lo que empezamos-el moreno lo miro con lujuria y se lamio los labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de que me dejaste?-el castaño cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mirando al moreno totalmente fastidiado.

-Quería venir a disculparme- Blaine se acercó Intentando besarlo, pero Kurt lo empujó e hizo que Blaine cayera en la cama.

El castaño observo el cuerpo de Blaine sobre la cama y todo el enojo que tenía se esfumo en ese instante y una punzada de deseo se esparció por todo su cuerpo.

-En ese caso...- Kurt se subió encima de él y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Blaine lo sostuvo por la cintura y comenzó a frotar sus erecciones.

Comenzaron a gemir, y Blaine bajo lentamente su mano hasta el trasero de Kurt, mientras el desabotonaba ágilmente su camisa. Quitó el cinturón y desabrocho el botón de los pantalones de Blaine, a la vez que el moreno deslizaba su mano debajo del pijama de Kurt y tocaba su pecho.

Kurt metió su mano debajo de la ropa interior de Blaine y comenzó a masturbarlo. Blaine comenzó a gemir y eso hacía que Kurt se pusiera más duro.

-Ohhhhh ¡Sí! ¡Kurt!- Gemía Blaine.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un emocionado Finn.

-¡Kurt! ¡Tienes que ver esto!- Gritó Finn, mientras entraba con la computadora en sus brazos. Finn observó lo que sucedía en la cama de su hermano. Los tres chicos quedaron paralizados.

-¡Oh Por Dios!-Finn abrió los ojos como platos ante la escena que se presentaba frente a él- ¡Lo siento! Yo… Regreso al rato-Finn se dirigió a la puerta.

Kurt se levantó rápidamente dejando a Blaine acostado en la cama con su ropa interior de fuera.

-¡Finn! ¡Finn! ¡Espera, no le digas a papá! ¡Por favor!

-Esta bien, pero será mejor que le pongas seguro a tu puerta…-murmuro el joven bajando la cabeza sonrojado- ¡Diablos Kurt! Ahora no podré dormir-el muchacho salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya- Dijo Blaine mientras se levantaba de la cama y se arreglaba la ropa.

-¡No! Por favor espera, No te vayas- Dijo Kurt

-Tengo miedo de que Burt suba y nos atrape-el moreno beso la frente del castaño tiernamente.

-Está bien- Kurt suspiro, tomo a su novio por el cuello y lo beso lentamente sobre los labios.

-Te veo en la fiesta- Dijo Blaine guiñándole el ojo, se asomo por la ventana y descendió con dificultad.

-te amo-susurro Kurt para que nadie lo escuchara pero articulando cada una de las palabras para que el moreno pudiera entender lo que le decía.

Blaine sonrió y le lanzo un tierno beso con su mano.

El moreno se alejó del lugar corriendo mientras el castaño lo observaba desde la ventana. Kurt suspiro perdido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que incluían claramente al moreno.


End file.
